


Thunderstruck

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Winchester están investigando un caso la víspera de Halloween. Para conocer más datos sobre los posibles sospechosos y saber más cosas sobre las víctimas ya aparecidas, no tienen más remedio que mezclarse en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween para poder avanzar en el caso. El resto vais a tener que leerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

 

 

**Titulo:** [Thunderstruck](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SoXxnlCUqk)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

**Sin betear.**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personaje secundario:** Sam Winchester

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** ninguno demasiado fuerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Fic sin ánimo de lucro. No son míos, no me pertenecen, pero me dejan jugar gratuitamente con ellos un rato :)

 **Spoilers:** Ninguno. Este fic no tiene fecha concreta en el timeline de spn. 

**Resumen:** Los hermanos Winchester están investigando un caso la víspera de Halloween. Para conocer más datos sobre los posibles sospechosos y saber más cosas sobre las víctimas ya aparecidas, no tienen más remedio que mezclarse en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween para poder avanzar en el caso. El resto vais a tener que leerlo.

 

 

**Thunderstruck**

 

 

 

\- Así que todo parece apuntar a los Stewart como posibles culpables de las cuatro muertes de esos muchachos.

Sam hizo un gesto con la cara dando a entender que no estaba completamente convencido.

\- No sé, no me encaja mucho. No suele ser muy normal que toda una familia se dedique a matar jóvenes así porque sí.

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- El mundo se está volviendo loco, Sam. Hay miles de sectas deseosas de captar miembros para robarles el dinero con la excusa de que el fin del mundo está cerca. Es posible que estemos ante un caso como ese -se encogió de hombros y sonrió-. Si supieran que realmente han estado muy cerca del fin del mundo, no se lo tomarían tan a la ligera.

\- Esto no parece una secta. Analízalos, Dean -Sam se sentó a la mesa junto a su hermano y le tendió una carpeta con la poca información que había podido recopilar de la familia Stewart-. La madre. Cuarenta y pocos años, aficionada al tenis, la ropa de marca y el botox. El padre. Cincuenta años. Poseedor de unos viñedos muy importantes que, gracias a ellos, ha conseguido que las arcas de la familia hayan pasado de ser normales a vivir casi como reyes. El hijo mayor. Melenudo, mal estudiante y mujeriego.

\- Un chaval normal, vamos -Dean miró la foto del joven y sonrió-. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos.

\- Si tú lo dices... -Sam siguió leyendo el papel-. Y la hija pequeña. Tiene apenas quince años y es fan de los vampiros luminosos esos -levantó la vista de la hoja y la centró en su hermano-. Yo veo una familia normal. Personalmente no creo que ellos tengan nada que ver.

\- ¿Cómo explicas que los cuatros jóvenes hayan aparecido en sus tierras?

\- Cualquiera puede haberse colado, haber llevado a cabo un ritual y haberse largado luego.

Dean meditó sus palabras. Sam estaba siendo demasiado lógico y posiblemente tuviera razón, no obstante él no lo veía tan claro. 

\- Quizás tengas razón, Sam, pero vamos a asegurarnos, ¿vale? Vamos a ir a conocer en persona a los miembros de esa familia, los interrogamos, inspeccionamos la casa y si no aparece nada extraño, te prometo que yo mismo dejaré el caso.

Sam asintió.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Nos hacemos pasar de nuevo por agentes del FBI y los freímos a preguntas?

Dean no le estaba prestando atención porque se había quedado mirando la portada del periódico que había a un lado de la mesa. Lo cogió con una mano, releyó los titulares de la portada y luego se lo lanzó a su hermano.

\- Va a ser más fácil de que esperábamos.

Sam cogió el periódico y leyó.

\- La familia Stewart da una fiesta de Halloween en su casa para celebrar la inocencia de los presuntos delitos de los que habían sido acusados -levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean-. ¿En serio? ¿Quieres disfrazarte y colarte en la fiesta?

Dean sonreía abiertamente.

\- Es la oportunidad perfecta. Iremos disfrazados y nos camuflaremos entre los invitados. Podremos preguntar a todo su círculo social -Dean se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Búscate un buen disfraz, Sam. Vamos a hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

Sam vio salir a su hermano, sin duda en busca de qué ponerse. Mucho se temía que Dean ya tenía algo en mente y algo le decía que la noche no iba a terminar bien. Nada bien.

 

 

 

Sam aparcó el impala algo alejado de la casa de los Stewart y se apoyó en un lateral mirando a un lado y al otro esperando encontrar a Dean por algún lado. Le había mandado un mensaje horas atrás diciéndole que se verían en la entrada de la casa. Eso sólo le hizo desconfiar más de lo que tenía planeado Dean para esa noche.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo al ver que no tenía más llamadas de su hermano y puso rumbo a la casa. Parecía que ya había ambiente y muchas parejas se dirigían a la puerta principal para entregar las invitaciones de la fiesta. Sam sacó las suyas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para buscar a su hermano. De pronto un golpe en el hombro le hizo volverse otra vez. Ante él y vestido completamente de blanco, Dean lo miraba con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro. 

\- ¿Qué...? -Sam lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿De qué diablos vas vestido?

\- Soy un jeque del desierto -Dean levantó los brazos para que Sam pudiera ver su túnica completamente blanca, sus sandalias de cuero y se dio varios toquecitos en la cabeza para que apreciara la túnica que cuidadosamente se había puesto. Dean había pensado en todos los detalles-. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Sam volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo.

\- Pareces la portada de una novelucha romántica barata.

Dean encogió los ojos mirándole con cierto odio y tendió la mano.

\- Dame mi invitación -gruñó-. Será mejor que no nos vean juntos -levantó la mirada para observarle-. Al final no te has disfrazado.

\- Claro que me he disfrazado -Sam se puso bien el nudo de la corbata y sonrió. 

Dean lo observó detenidamente y no vio nada fuera de lo normal en la indumentaria de Sam. Iba de traje de chaqueta, como siempre que se hacían pasar por agentes del FBI.

\- Yo te veo igual.

\- Voy de Fox Mulder. El de los expedientes X, ¿recuerdas?

Dean lo miró con cierto asco en el rostro. A menudo se preguntaba qué habían hecho sus padres mal para que Sam hubiera salido tan aburrido y tan distinto a él. Cogió su invitación de las manos de su hermano y se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Tienes tres invitaciones?

\- La otra es para Cas.

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Cas también viene? ¿Has hablado con él? 

\- Cuando te fuiste a por tu disfraz, llegó buscándote al motel y le conté todo. Él también está de acuerdo en que ésta es una buena oportunidad de descubrir algo -miró alrededor buscándole-. Ya tendría que estar aquí.

\- Con la gracia natural que tiene -el tono de burla en la voz de Dean era bien palpable-, se habrá disfrazado de libro enoquiano, del arca de la alianza o de zarza. 

\- Lo pensé -una voz grave y seria sonó tras ellos-, pero no me hice entender en la tienda de disfraces.

Dean y Sam se volvieron a la vez para descubrir tras ellos a Castiel y su disfraz. Sam abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Sólo pudo apretar las dientes en señal de contención a lo que tenía en mente. Dean sin embargo lo miró de arriba abajo totalmente estupefacto.

\- Cas -parpadeó confundido no teniendo muy claro de qué iba el ángel disfrazado-. ¿De qué diablos vas vestido?

Castiel miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Vi esta indumentaria en la tienda de disfraces y recordé que tienes una foto igual en la guantera del coche. Pensé que era algo normal.

Dean volvió a parpadear separando los labios para lamérselos.

\- ¿Te has disfrazado de Angus Young?

Sam frunció el ceño y analizó el traje de Castiel. Llevaba un gorro con visera echado hacia delante. Una chaqueta de terciopelo rojo, una camisa blanca y una corbata de rayas de colores. Hasta ahí podía ser algo normal, pero en la parte de abajo, el ángel llevaba unos pantalones cortos de la misma tela de la chaqueta que apenas le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos enrollados a los tobillos y zapatos negros con cordones. A la espalda llevaba cruzado lo que parecía ser una guitarra. De las de verdad.

\- Vas del guitarrista de AC/DC -murmuró aún sin salir de su asombro. Luego se volvió hacia Dean-. ¿Ves? Esto es culpa tuya. Si llevaras cintas de cassette... no, mejor aún... si llevaras cds con grupos normales en la portada, esto no habría pasado.

Dean se volvió hacia él con una expresión serena y calmada en el rostro.

\- Si llevara cds tuyos en la guantera, ahora mismo Cas estaría vestido como Lady Gaga.

Castiel no estaba entendiendo nada. Se había disfrazado así porque no se le había ocurrido nada más. Eso de ponerse vestimentas para aparentar cosas que no era no iba con él. No entendía cómo una fiesta tan seria e importante como era la noche de los difuntos se había deteriorado tanto. Tenía un motivo principal para haberse vestido así, pero ya no importaba. Alargó la mano y cogió su invitación.

\- Entremos -fue todo lo que dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada.

 

 

 

Una vez dentro, los Winchester se dispersaron aparentando que no se conocían mutuamente. Dean se quedó con Castiel, recordando las toscas habilidades sociales que tenía el ángel. Cogió dos copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero y se la acercó a Cas mientras murmuraba tras el borde de su bebida.

\- Demasiada gente creo yo.

Castiel no contestó. Se llevó la bebida a los labios y le dio un sorbo. Luego puso cara rara y paladeó con la lengua intentando averiguar qué era ese sabor. Dean lo observó de reojo y sonrió.

\- No se hizo el champán para el paladar de los ángeles -murmuró bebiéndose su copa y buscando otra. Cuando la consiguió la miró con hastío-. Mataría por una cerveza, pero si esto es lo único que hay... -y dio buena cuenta de casi más de la mitad de la bebida. Se la habría bebido entera si no llega a ser por el susurro de Castiel cerca de su oído.

\- Al fondo está la señora Stewart hablando con un camarero -esperó a que Dean divisara el objetivo-. Actúan sospechosamente. Creo que ella podría tener algo que ver con los asesinatos.

Dean no alejó la copa de los labios mientras observaba la escena. A él le parecía otra cosa, la verdad. Esa mujer estaba demasiado arrimada al camarero, más de lo estrictamente necesario. Incluso se balanceaba sacando pecho y poniendo el escote a buena vista del joven sirviente. Se alejó la copa de los labios y se volvió hacia el ángel sin calcular que estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal. No pudo evitar mirarle los labios mientras hablaba.

\- Creo que ella le está haciendo la cama y él está cayendo en picado en ella -respondió carraspeando levemente intentando apartar la vista de esos labios.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

\- No lo está haciendo la cama, Dean, le está sirviendo una copa. 

Dean cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza en negación a las palabras del ángel.

\- Cas, ¿qué tal si lees entre líneas y entiendes lo que digo por una vez?

Castiel seguía sin comprenderle, pero no pareció importarle cuando observó cómo el camarero seguía a la mujer hasta abandonar la sala.

\- Vamos -susurró dejando su copa sobre la mesa más cercana y caminando con paso decidido.

Dean lo vio marchar. Debía reconocer que el ángel tenía unas piernas bien construidas y estilizadas, con escaso vello y bien torneadas. Acabó agitando la cabeza intentando alejar esa imagen de la mente. Con la mirada buscó a Sam y lo encontró al fondo de la habitación, pendiente de una conversación cercana que parecía llevar a cabo el señor Stewart con varios conocidos.

\- Cas y yo tenemos algo. Vamos a seguir a la señora Stewart -Dean llegó a una mesa al lado de Sam y se volvió como si estuviera eligiendo una copa de entre todas las que había mientras hablaba de espalda a la sala-. Quédate aquí a ver si te enteras de algo.

Sam no necesitó responderle; asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa. Luego vio a Dean desaparecer de la habitación.

 

 

 

Dean caminó despacio siguiendo a cierta distancia al camarero y a la dueña de la casa. Suerte que al alfombra amortiguaba las pisadas de ambos. Al final del largo pasillo tuvo que detener en seco a Castiel cuando la señora Stewart abrió una puerta al fondo y le indicó al muchacho que pasase. Luego cerró tras ella. 

Castiel se volvió hacia él.

\- Puede que ahí tenga un altar donde lleve a cabo los rituales.

Dean seguía sin verlo tan claro. El comportamiento de ella no parecía el típico de una bruja o el de una adoradora de satanás, pero todo era posible, así que no discutió las palabras del ángel. Se limitó a esperar unos segundos para luego caminar hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido antes la sospechosa. Abrió con cuidado y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar una escalera angosta de piedra que bajaba hasta el piso de abajo. Le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera en silencio y juntos, uno tras otro, fueron bajando hasta llegar al sótano.

 

La planta de abajo era una bodega inmensa llena de barriles, con estanterías llenas de botellas que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y separaban el lugar formando pequeños espacios, algunos de ellos sin salida. 

Dean fue caminando ocultándose tras los enormes paneles intentando guiarse por las voces que se oían a lo lejos. Cuando llegaron, se detuvo en seco y asomó la cabeza por un lateral para descubrir cómo esa mujer tenía totalmente arrinconado al camarero mientras lo llenaba completamente de besos. 

\- Va a comérselo -la voz de Castiel sonó más seca tras él al intentar hablar susurrando-. Deberíamos detenerla.

\- No va a comérselo -Dean se volvió sonriendo sabiendo los planes de la mujer-, al menos no de la forma en que tú piensas.

Castiel torció la cabeza sin comprender. Para él las pruebas eran más que claras.

\- Vayámonos de aquí -Dean se giró y comenzó a caminar para salir de la bodega. Rodeó varias hileras de botellas y torció varias veces hacía la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Pensó que entonces encontraría la escalera que subía arriba, pero se encontró con un despacho que parecía no haber sido usado en años. Entonces se volvió para mirar a Castiel-. ¿Por dónde hemos venido?

El ángel lo miró pero no le contestó, señal de que aún seguía pensando en por qué abandonaban la bodega si las pruebas eran tan claras.

\- Esto... -Dean miró alrededor y luego al ángel-. ¿Nos hemos perdido?

\- Dean -hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. No entiendo por qué has dejado libre a esa mujer. Iba a comerse claramente al camarero. Va a haber otro asesinato.

\- Cas -el cazador parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia-. Antes te he dicho que leyeras entre líneas y comprendieras lo que te digo. ¿No sabes o qué?

\- No -fue la simple y llana respuesta-. Si no me aclaras las cosas, no podré entender nada, Dean. Explícame por qué esa mujer no es una bruja asesina si las pruebas son tan claras.

Dean lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta de terciopelo y lo arrastró hasta que hizo chocar su espalda sobre una hilera de botellas. Estas tintinearon tras él. Luego lo miró muy de cerca, casi rozando sus labios, pero el ángel parecía seguir sin comprender.

\- Esa mujer está ligándose al camarero -susurró con una voz ronca y contenida-. De hecho ya se lo ha ligado. Ahora va a... comérselo -sonrió no pudiendo evitar su propia broma, cosa que desconcertó más al ángel.

\- Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto.

\- No, porque va a comérselo a besos -hizo una mueca extraña con la boca sabiendo lo cursi que había sonado.

Castiel lo miró fijamente sin parpadear.

\- Eso no es posible, Dean. No puedes comer y besar a la vez.

A esos escasos centímetros que se encontraban sus caras, Dean subió y bajó la mirada haciendo un barrido por su rostro, desde esos ojos increíblemente azules hasta los labios llenos y ligeramente separados y expectantes. Quería demostrarle que sí que era posible, que eso era precisamente lo que había querido hacer con él desde hacía tiempo, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo y no supo por qué. Entonces cambió totalmente de tema.

\- Llevas el peor disfraz del mundo, Cas. ¿Por qué diablos te has vestido así?

El ángel se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Sé que te gusta mucho este grupo y quería complacerte, Dean -se lamió los labios para refrescarlos un poco-. Quería gustarte cuando me vieras.

Algo que Dean no supo ponerle nombre lo inundó de la cabeza a los pies. Que Castiel se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por él lo llenó de una sensación de júbilo que no supo descifrar. Pasó las palmas de las manos sobre el terciopelo de la chaqueta notando cómo el calor de ese cuerpo llegaba a traspasar la tela. No se lo pensó más y sin dudar, se terminó de arrimar a él para demostrarle que que sí que se podía comer a besos a alguien.

Sus labios chocaron contra los del ángel de manera caliente y necesitada. Dean le instó a abrir la boca para colarse dentro, para buscar su lengua con la suya y hacerle partícipe también del beso. Cuando notó que el ángel lo seguía, que imitaba sus movimientos, Dean dejó escapar un gemido mientras le apresaba los labios, los torturaba mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos mientras tiraba de ellos queriendo hacerlos suyos. Castiel se dejó hacer para luego hacerlo él también. Ahogado por lo que comenzaba a sentir y por la falta de aire, Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y más brillantes de lo normal.

\- Esto -jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento-... esto es comerse literalmente a alguien a besos.

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que bien podía haber pasado por una simple mueca, pero Dean lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que el ángel acababa de entenderlo todo.

\- Entonces no creo que debamos detenerles -susurró como si a Dean se le hubiera ocurrido lo contrario.

El cazador esbozó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba no perderse de nuevo en esos ojos azules.

\- El caso, Cas, es... ¿quién va a detenerme a mí?

El ángel no supo qué responderle. De hecho no quería decir nada porque él quería que Dean lo comiera a besos, que lo devorara de principio a fin, que no dejara nada de él, y así se lo hizo saber.

\- No te detengas, Dean.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Dean necesito para perder totalmente el control de sus actos. Buscó de nuevo la boca del ángel con la suya y se fundió con él, ésta vez añadiendo caricias a la ecuación. Deslizó las manos por dentro de la chaqueta y lo separó atrayéndolo hacia sí lo suficiente para quitarle la prenda y dejarla perdida a los pies de ambos. La corbata y la camisa siguieron el mismo recorrido. Luego fue a por los pantalones y Dean cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo, recordando esos pequeños pantalones de terciopelo. No pudo evitar reírse.

\- Cas, prométeme que jamás volverás a llevar pantalones cortos con calcetines blancos.

\- Sí, Dean -el ángel parecía perdido aún en la espiral de besos que acababan de darse. Cuando logró reponerse de los labios de ese hombre, se alejó varios pasos de él y lo miró.

Dean quiso preguntarle que a dónde iba, que no había terminado con él, pero Castiel debió de haberle leído el pensamiento porque, sin apartar la mirada de él, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Los dejaba abandonados a un lado de cualquier manera. Luego abrió los botones del pantalón y lo dejó caer por las piernas hasta que lo tuvo alrededor de los tobillos. De una patada se deshizo de ellos. Por último se llevó ambas manos al elástico de los calzoncillos blancos que llevaba puesto, pero antes de tirar de ellos hacia abajo, Castiel dejó los pulgares metidos dentro de la prenda y se paró para contemplar el semblante de Dean, que lo miraba con los labios separados y sin apenas pestañear.

\- Dean -lo llamó con apenas un susurro, bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible.

El cazador reaccionó y asintió intentando apartar la mirada del bulto de los calzoncillos y centrarse en su cara. Cuando consiguió toda la atención que Dean podía darle dadas las circunstancias, Castiel siguió hablando.

\- ¿Vas a enseñármelo todo?

Por un momento Dean parecía perdido. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que Castiel pedía que le enseñara, pero que no fuera por él intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? -sus palabras fueron directas a su entrepierna, que malinterpretó la pregunta como quiso.

\- Todo. No sólo los besos como has hecho ahora. Todo, Dean. Sé que hay más -lo miró como un muerto de sed miraría un oasis en medio del desierto-. Quiero aprenderlo de ti.

Y acto seguido Castiel tiró de la única prenda que lo cubría hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. Y empalmado. Llevó los calzoncillos a los tobillos y de nuevo se deshizo de ellos de la misma manera que se había deshecho de los pantalones. Dejando los brazos colgando a los lados, espero paciente a que el otro reaccionara.

Dean boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Sus ojos se habían hecho más brillantes, más verdes. Se acercó hasta Castiel y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo tras él. Se acercaron hasta un viejo banco de madera que había en una esquina y lo arrastró hasta separarlo de la pared. Esa cosa parecía llevar ahí siglos, pero a Dean no pareció importarle. Levantó una pierna y la pasó al otro lado de la madera. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco, llevando el trasero hasta una de las esquinas. Finalmente se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado sobre él sin contar las piernas que tenía dobladas y apoyadas sobre el suelo de tierra.

Respiraba rápidamente, como si estuviera nervioso. Se llevó las manos a los amplios pliegues de la túnica y los remangó hasta el pecho, dejando ver que no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo, tan solo una visible y ostentosa erección.

 

 

 

Castiel llevó una mano a su entrepierna e imitó a Dean, que minutos antes había comenzado a acariciarse con el puño cerrado alrededor de su miembro. El ángel no apartaba los ojos de él mientras se prodigaba placer de igual manera que Dean tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. La visión lo estaba matando. Castiel había separado ligeramente las piernas para poder acariciarse mejor. Los muslos de ese hombre unidos a sus caderas marcadas y aparentemente suaves provocaron que Dean salivara deseando comerse a besos no sólo los labios de ese ángel, sino el resto de su cuerpo también. 

Sin esperar a que Dean lo llamase, Castiel se acercó a él, pasó una pierna sobre su cuerpo y terminó sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del cazador. Éste tuvo que apartar la mano y aceptar el cuerpo del ángel, que aprisionó su erección junto a la suya en un caluroso y estrecho roce.

Con la mano temblorosa anticipándose a lo que estaba por llegar, Dean agarró ambos miembros y comenzó a acariciarlos encerrándolos entre sus dedos y la palma de la mano. Castiel no se esperaba esa sensación y ahogó un gemido mientras veía fascinado cómo Dean se encargaba de todo. 

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, la mano resbalaba sobre los miembros gracias a la lubricación de ambos. Dean tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca antes de poder hablar.

\- Necesito que te levantes un poco, Cas, y te quedes así un par de minutos.

Castiel no cuestionó esa petición, simplemente asintió. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el estómago de Dean sin llegar a dejarse de caer realmente en él y levantó las caderas hacia arriba, dejando el trasero levantado tal y como Dean le había pedido.

El cazador llevó la mano con la que había estado acariciándose ambos a la entrepierna del ángel para luego seguir más allá y llegar a su entrada. Con dedos resbaladizos y algo incómodo por la postura, Dean comenzó a recorrerle la entrada, pasando la yema de los dedos sobre los pliegues del ángel para que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación. 

Los pequeños jadeos que lanzaba Castiel le dieron a entender que estaba más que preparado para seguir adelante, por eso no se lo pensó dos veces para deslizar un dedo dentro de él y esperar su reacción. El ángel echó el cuerpo hacia atrás buscando más, queriendo sentir más ese dedo adentrarse dentro de él. 

Dean sonrió pensando en un montón de guarradas que le gustaría decirle, pero eso lo iba a dejar para otro día. Castiel había demostrado ser un alumno muy aventajado en lo que al lenguaje corporal se refería, al menos al suyo, pero un completo desastre cuando de humor se trataba. También trabajaría en eso también, pero más adelante. Ahora sólo quería hundirse en él y enseñarle todo tal y como le había pedido.

 

Sacó el dedo con cuidado y se agarró la erección. La zarandeó un par de veces y ésta protestó deseosa de más. Dean se complació a sí mismo y se guió hacia la entrada del ángel. Dejó de caer el extremo de su miembro en la abertura y respiró hondo.

\- Ahora tienes que bajar lentamente, Cas -jadeó sin aliento-. Poco a poco.

Quizás Castiel no le había oído, o quizás no le entendió, pero se pasó las palabras de Dean por donde nunca le había dado el sol. En cuanto notó una ligera y caliente presión incursionar y abriéndose paso en él, Castiel se dejó de caer de nuevo sobre Dean empalándose completamente todo lo que el otro tenía para darle.

El cazador cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en silencio, porque nada salió de ella. Castiel, ahora completamente sentado sobre él, se detuvo y lo miró preocupado.

\- Dean. ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió cogiendo aire por la nariz y echándolo por la boca. Así repetidas veces. Su cuerpo luchaba por dejar volar el orgasmo que había llegado de pronto, pero su cerebro pugnaba por retrasar el momento. Tenía que aguantar más que un chaval de trece años. ¡Maldito fuera ese jodido ángel que lo llevaba al límite una y otra vez! Cuando pareció tenerlo todo controlado, abrió los ojos y se dirigió al ángel muy seriamente.

\- Ahora muévete despacio, Cas -lo agarró de las caderas por si acaso al ángel le daba por hacer de las suyas otra vez-. Muy despacio. Adelante y atrás.

Castiel asintió y se dejó guiar por las manos de Dean que lo tenía agarrado por las caderas y lo guiaba en el ritmo. Le parecía mágico que esa sensación pudiera existir. En su corta existencia al lado de los Winchester, había aprendido muchas cosas, pero ninguna tan placentera como esa. De hecho, si hacía memoria, las cosas más increíbles se las había enseñado Dean. 

\- Eso es, Cas -lo elogió por el ritmo lento y pausado que llevaba, permitiendo que su cuerpo terminara de adaptarse a él-. Así. Sigue así.

El problema comenzó cuando Castiel necesitó ir más rápido. Una urgencia comenzó a crecer dentro de él cuando la otra mano de Dean le agarró la erección y comenzó a acariciarle al mismo ritmo. Entonces ya no pudo parar.

Dean se vio arrastrado por el ángel. Quería decirle que fuera más despacio, que saboreara el momento, que disfrutara de él, pero él también se vio envuelto en una espiral de sensaciones de las que no pudo salir ni proponiéndoselo. Por eso se dejó llevar y ya no hubo nada más que los gemidos roncos de Castiel llenándole los oídos mientras se corría caliente y espeso dentro de él.

Castiel lo sintió. Era una sensación única e indescriptible que lo unió a Dean mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Entonces todo se volvió confuso y un calor lo envolvió arrastrándole con él. No sabía qué era ni si era normal o no, pero confiaba en Dean y en lo que estaban haciendo, por eso se dejó llevar sin cuestionar nada. 

 

Entonces todo explotó dentro de él. Se balanceó sobre las caderas del cazador y ahogando un gruñido, comenzó a correrse sobre su estómago. Se dejó ir de tal manera que durante varios segundos su mente vagó sin rumbo experimentado oleadas de placer unas tras otras. Hasta que su cuerpo tomó conciencia de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Dean temeroso de haberle hecho daño o no haber estado a la altura de la situación, pero la cara de relajación y felicidad del cazador le hicieron ver que éste se encontraba prácticamente en la gloria.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean se incorporó y se bajó la túnica, la madera crujió bajo su peso. Con pesadez, se puso en pie y se recompuso la ropa. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Castiel estaba a su lado completamente vestido con su traje y gabardina de siempre.

\- Tú te vistes como siempre y a mí me dejas así -Dean se quejó mientras se ponía bien la túnica de la cabeza que se le había caído cuando se tumbó sobre el banco.

Castiel sonrió aún con las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto.

\- Tus vestimentas son apropiadas para ti, Dean -el ángel carraspeó para expresarse mejor-. La túnica ha resultado ser... muy ventajosa.

Dean ocultó una sonrisa al saber que Cas estaba complacido con que no se hubiera puesto nada debajo del disfraz. Cuando terminó de colocarse todo en su sitio, se volvió hacia el ángel que lo esperaba paciente a pocos pasos de él.

\- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí, Cas? Esto es un laberinto y no recuerdo por dónde hemos venido.

Castiel pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder.

\- Todo tiene un precio, Dean. ¿Qué me darás a cambio de que te saque de aquí?

El cazador lo miró fijamente. Cualquier otro en su lugar se sentiría tremendamente insultado porque el ángel intentara sacar provecho de su situación, pero él no; Dean estaba orgulloso de que su ángel supiera aprovechar las mejores situaciones. Él también iba a hacerlo.

\- Dejaré que me pongas esta túnica otra vez y que saques todo el provecho de ella que quieras.

Castiel lo miró y sin decir nada comenzó a andar. Apenas tuvo que dar la vuelta a la hilera de botellas para encontrar las escaleras por donde habían bajado. 

Dean lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo seguía escalón tras escalón para salir de allí. Podía pensar que el ángel había jugado con él y le había ganado, pero si el juego iba a ser así, a él no le importaba dejarse ganar por él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios salió al pasillo ideando ya la siguiente ocasión para vestirse de jeque del desierto.

 

FIN 

 


End file.
